Kamigetsu
Kamigetsu (神折り畳み) is known for being a rouge Shinigami, with very few powers besides a deep knowledge of Shunpo and Zanjutsu, and also for having virtually undetectible spiritual energy, which coined the nickname "The Invisible Man" He acquired his powers in Soul Society, after having died on Earth. He feels that he would prefer to go rouge rather than join the Gotei 13, and does his best to avoid them, having declined membership multiple times. He's currently on the run in the human world, without a gigai. Appearance Kamigetsu is relatively young for a Shinigami, having died in his childhood. He has an about average amount of muscle and is the usual size for his age. His size causes most opponents to underestimate him. Personality Kamigetsu is fairy enthusiastic about everything, seeming ridiculous to his opponents and friends alike. Most think he's a bit silly, creating another reason for most opponents to underestimate him. His strange and funny demeanor hides a mind that never lets it's guard down, ready to activate his Shikai at any moment. One of his distinguishing traits is his sort of idiot-savant relationship with memory, with an absolute inability to remember even simple phrases, causing him to have virtually no Kido abilities, as even a level one spell has too many words for him to memorize, while on the other hand he has the mental abilties to fold thousands of sheets of paper into new origami designs of the fly, and never forget a single one. Most people who have fought him have mentioned in multiple instances that his blade seemed to have melancholy in every fold. History Kamigetsu was born in a human family, and was killed in a fatal accident at the age of eight, leaving only his twin alive. When he entered Soul Society, he learned about Shinigami, and swore to become one to enter the human world. He soon learned about what heinous acts the Shinigami had done, and decided not to join the Gotei 13. After twenty years of constant training in secret, learning Shikai, then Bankai, all the while learning to hide his reiatsu, he was found by a member of the Gotei 13. Before said member could order an attack or anything, he fled to the human world, nowing that he forgot something, and then remembered that it was a gigai. He is now simply searching around for his family, to communicate with them, even if they can't see him. Powers and Abilities Kido Mastery: He has an aforementioned inability to use kido, but an incredible reiatsu that would allow a level 1 spell to destroy all of Soul Society, had he not had an inability to memorize the spells. The one time he tried to read a spell off a piece of paper someone had written down on, nothing happened because he "forgot the words as he was reading them". Zanpakuto: Shikai: *''Shikai special Abilities:'' His Shikai command is "fold" which immediately transforms his sword into thousands of sheets of paper, of sizes he can control from a square inch to six square feet. He can combine multiple sheets of paper to create bigger ones. He has several attacks involving his shikai, mostly involving origami. The more reiashi in the attack, the more sheets of paper. * Senbazuru, by far his most popular technique, creates a thousand paper cranes that he can manipulate for defensive and evasive purposes. For defensive purposes, they can fly in front of blows, shielding him from otherwise lethal kido blasts or suprise sword blasts. He can control them, but their primary advantage is in the fact that each has a mind of their own, and will fly in to defend him from blows he himself cannot see. Kamigetsu claims that if every sheet of paper his shikai creates folded into a crane, it would blot out the sun. The primary disadvantage of this technique is the preparation it takes to create the cranes, as he, even with his experience in using his shikai, has to take 30 seconds to have the cranes fold. Senbazuru has two modes, "flight mode", and "shield mode". Flight mode commands the cranes to grab him and to lift him into the air, allowing him to attack opponents with kami no ken. *'Kami no ken '''is an elaborate folding of about three hundred sheets of paper into a density the size and sharpness of a normal katana, giving it the strength of supercompressed wood, along with the ability to fold into spears and flails when he feels it to be necessary. He can create multiple versions of it, and manipulate them in a technique he calls (rather uncreatively) '''multiple Kami no ken'. Bankai: Not yet revealed. He has been known to use bankai, but he claims to have only tested it out on Menos Grandes. Shunpo He's a Shunpo master, capable of escaping most foes, but he has very little ability to control his speed, mostly using it to get away from a battle as fast as possible Inability to be detected Over years of evading Shinigami and Hollows he's trained his reiatsu to be completely hidden, even while using bankai, prompting many in Soul Society to nickname him The Invisible Man. Quotes